Losing You
by sachan28
Summary: Tentang perjuangan team 7 melawan Kaguya. Tentang Sakura yang berkorban untuk 'Dia'. Tentang Sasuke yang akhirnya kehilangan 'Dia', lagi.


Darah..darah.. cairan kental berwarna merah itu terus mengalir dengan mulus dari mulut dan dada gadis berwarna merah jambu yang tengah berada di pangkuan cowok berambut raven yang tengah menampakkan ekspresi terkejut , tapi sang gadis yang terus terusan mengeluarkan darah tersebut malah tersenyum dan membelai tangan yang tengah menyangga badannya.

Masih tergambar dengan jelas di memori Sasuke tentang kejadian yang membuat Sakura—gadis yag selama ini selalu mencintainya denga tulus bersimbah darah seperti ini.

 _Ketika mereka, team 7 sebagai shinobi yang masih memiliki kesadaran dan kekuatan untuk berperang setelah semua shinobi yang lain tertidur akibat mugen tsukiyomi berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan Kaguya—dewa para shinobi yang telah terbangun dari segelnya. team 7 sebagai harapan umat manusia untuk memenangkan perang ini, berjuang sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan semua yang mereka bisa untuk meraih kemenangan. Tapi, lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah, karena yang mereka hadapi adalah sang dewa Shinobi, membuat mereka semua selalu berada di ambang kematian. Seperti saat ini ,Kakashi tengah terluka hebat dan Sakura yang telah menggunakan hampir seluruh cakhra yang ia simpan berusaha menolongnya. Naruto dan Sasuke terus-terusan mengeluarkan jutsu yang mereka punya untuk mengalahkan Kaguya, tapi hasilnya bahkan tidak ada satupun dari jutsu tersebut yang mampu menggores Kaguya. Dan saat Kaguya mengeluarkan serangan balasan langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terpental dan terluka, tidak cukup sampai disitu, Kaguya mulai merapalkan jutsu dan menciptakan sebuah anak panah dari kumpulan Cakhra miliknya dan mengarahkan nya tepat pada Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi akibat serangan yang baru saja ia terima. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah karena tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kondisi tersebut, ia juga tak mampu menciptakan pelindung bagi dirinya sendiri, jangankan untuk menciptakan susano'o, untuk bangkit dan bergeser saja dia sudah tidak mampu, ia mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menerima serangan yang akan menghabisi nyawanya. 'sepertinya hanya sampai segini perjuanganku, aku tak akan bisa mewujudkan impian untuk membangkitkan lagi klan Uchiha … Ayah, Ibu, Itachi.. sepertinya aku akan segera bertemu kalian..' .. "Sasuke-kun…" ditengah kepasrahan nya, Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki dan suara seseorang tengah meneriakan namanya, suara itu adalah suara gadis yang selalu ia acuhkan…. Yah.. itu suara Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan sedikit kekuatan dan mulai membuka matanya untuk melihat Sakura yang tengah berlari kepadanya dan.._

 _ **Zrasssh…**_ _._

 _Tepat di mata Sasuke, ia melihat sendiri ketika panah cakhra tersebut menembus kulit dan dada dari sang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan tegap dihadapannya. Pikiran Sasuke kosong, matanya masih menatap punggung dari sang gadis yang berlubang ketika panah cakhra tersebut menghilang. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke lalu badannya tumbang, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Sasuke bergerak dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menangkap dan merangkul tubuh lemah gadis yang tengah berbisik "syukurlah, tepat waktu" di telinganya._

Pikiran Sasuke menghilang entah kemana, matanya memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat banyaknya darah yang meluncur mulus dari mulut dan dada Sakura. Naruto datang menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang terseok seok, begitu pula dengan Kakashi, hati kedua pria tersebut hancur melihat keadaan Sakura yang tengah berada di pangkuan Sasuke, tetes tetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Naruto ketika melihat gadis yang amat disayangi nya tengah tersenyum meski sedang berada di ambang kematian. Sasuke semakin bergetar ketika Sakura menyentuh dan membelai tangannya yang merengkuh tubuh Sakura. "Hei.. kita ini masih dalam peperangan loh, kenapa kalian malah diam seperti ini?." Ucap Sakura kepada 3 pria dihadapnnya yang tetap diam dalam ekspresi masing-masing. "kalian harus cepat kalahkan Kaguya, karena kalian adalah harapan kami semua" dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengerahkan kekuatan yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Cepatlah.. kalian harus selamatkan dunia ini, bawa kemenangan bagi kita semua, aku sudah tak bisa membantu lagi.."

"kau benar Sakura-chan, tenang saja, kami akan menangkan peperangan ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari matanya "Kurama… gunakan cakhra mu untuk mengobati luka Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto pada rubah dalam tubuhnya

"ku usahakan "Jawab rubah berekor Sembilan tersebut

"Tidak perlu Naruto, aku baik-baik saja, simpan cakhra mu untuk menyelamatkan semuanya." Ucap Sakura masih dengan senyumannya

"Tidak Sakura, kami juga akan menyelamatkanmu, tunggulah disini dengan tenang, kami akan segera memenangkan peperangan ini dan menyelamtkanmu segera.." ucap Sasuke sambil melepas genggamannya pada tubuh Sakura lalu menyerahkannya pada Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, tolong jaga Sakura untukku, Aku dan Naruto akan mengakhiri semuanya." Lanjutnya

"tanpa kau minta, akan kulindungi dia Sasuke, sekarang, selesaikanlah peperangan ini." Jawab Kakashi.

Dengan semangat api dalam diri mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto mulai bangkit dan mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka yang tersisa. Naruto menyalurkan cakhra kyuubi ketubuh Sakura dan Sasuke mengeluarkan susano'o kecil untuk melindungi Kakashi dan Sakura, setelah itu Mereka merapalkan jutsu gabungan yang telah dipercayakan oleh Rikudo sennin agar dapat mengalahkan Kaguya. Dengan rasa sakit dan emosi mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis yang mereka sayangi membuat jutsu tersebut semakin menguat dan cukup untuk mengalahkan Kaguya. Serangan yang memporak-porandakan dimensi milik Kaguya sekaligus Kaguya sendiri, membuat mereka tersenyum puas, setelah berhasil membuat Kaguya tak berkutik, mereka segera menyegel kembali sang Dewa Shinobi dan itu menandakan berakhirnya perang panjang dan menyakitkan ini.

Meskipun lelah dan penuh luka setelah melakukan serangan penghabisan tadi, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tempat Kakashi dan Sakura, namun ketika mereka sampai disana,hati mereka hancur ketika mereka melihat bahwa Sakura telah menutup mata

"dia sekarang tertidur, Naruto, luka nya terlalu parah, panah yang menusuknya diciptakan dari cakhra khusus, bahkan dengan cakhra ku tidak akan mampu menyelamatkannya." Jelas Kurama

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut tertegun, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum..

"Kalian berhasil, aku bahagia sekali.. kemarikan tangan kalian." Pinta Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto mengulurkan tangan mereka yang kemudian digenggam oleh Sakura. Cakhra hijau yang begitu menghangatkan mengalir dari tangan Sakura menuju tangan Sasuke dan Naruto

Perlahan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua menghilang. "Hentikan Sakura-chan, kamu harus menyelamatkan dirimu dahulu." Bentak Naruto yang sedang menahan air matanya

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara

"Diamlah kalian berdua, aku butuh konsentrasi disini." Ucap Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Terima kasih.. telah menyelamatkan semuanya, terima kasih telah berjuang, terima kasih… dengan begini aku bisa pergi ke atas dengan tenang" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih! Kamu tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kalaupun pergi kamu akan pergi ke tempat semuanya dan merayakan kemenangan ini bersama. Segera hentikan ini dan sembuhkan dirimu!" Bentak Sasuke dengan air mata yang akhirnya meluncur dari sudut matanya

Melihat Sakura yang juga mulai berlinang air mata, Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Naruto semakin terisak.

"Jangan menangis, kalian bukan anak cengeng sepertiku.. simpan tenaga kalian untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya." Ucap Sakura sambil menghentikan kegiatan medis nya karena seluruh cakhra nya juga telah habis.

"Hei.. katakan pada semuaya aku minta maaf karena tak bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan ini.. setelah aku pergi, berjanjilah kalian akan terus bersama dan memulai cerita yang baru.. Kakashi-sensei carilah kegiatan positif selain membaca novel porno mu!. Naruto harus berjuang menjadi Hokage dan jadilah lebih peka, ada seorang gadis yang selalu menunggumu.. dan Sasuke-kun… carilah kebahagiaanmu, sadarilah bahwa kamu memiliki kita semua, kamu tidak sendiri.." Ucap Sakura

Tidak ada yang menjawab pernyataan Sakura, mereka memilih diam dalam tangis.

"tidak..tidak bisa.. bagaimana caraku bahagia bila tidak ada kamu?." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan terus menerus… "maaf..maaf..maaf.. Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke

"Maaf untuk apa?." Tanya Sakura keheranan .

"Untuk semuanya.. perkataanku, perbuatanku, perlakuanku padamu.. aku minta maaf.. aku ingin menebusnya dan membuatmu hidup dalam kebahagiaan, karena itu kumohon jangan pergi, aku… mencintaimu…." Kata yang keluar dari hati Sasuke yang paling dalam, ya.. Sasuke mencintai gadis yang selalu ada disampingya dan mencintainya tak peduli sedingin dan serusak apapun dia. Meskipun kenyataan tersebut selalu tertutupi awan gelap dalam hatinya, kali ini Sasuke mengungkapkannya.

Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut, termasuk Sakura, kemudian Sakura menciptakan senyuman, senyum yang begitu menghangatkan "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, kamu tau sekarang ini aku benar-benar bahagia karena perasaanku terbalaskan, kamu sudah menebus semuanya.." Ucap Sakura sembari membelai lembut dan menghapus air mata di pipi Sasuke

"Kumohon jangan pergi.. aku tak bisa kehilangan siapapun lagi.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Ucap Sasuke dengan nada parau sembari mencium lembut tangan Sakura yang tadi membelai pipinya.

Kakashi menyerahkan Sakura di pangkuan Sasuke, "maaf tapi aku harus pergi.. terima kasih karena mencintaiku.." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian bibirnya tertutup rapat karena bibir Sasuke menempel disana, mereka berciuman.. ciuman yang terlihat indah namun begitu menyakitkan, Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura lalu ditatapnya iris emerald cantik yang kini meredup tersebut, Sakura menghentikan ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka, tersenyum lalu mengucapkan "aku- ju..ga men..cintaim..mu." dan setelahnya iris emerald indah tadi tertutupi oleh kelopak mata dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan lelaki yang amat ia cinta. Semua yang ada disana menangis sejadi-jadinya terutama Sasuke yang terus menangis sambil memeluk dan memanggil manggil Sakura, yang tentu saja tak membawa pengaruh apa-apa.

Lelaki berambut raven dengan pakaian Anbu terus menatap sebuah nisan bersih dan terawatt yang bertuliskan "SAKURA HARUNO" setelah cukup lama mematung akhirnya ia membuka suaranya. "Aku kembali.. Sakura, apakah kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tau?." Ucap lelaki tersebut "Hari ini Naruto resmi menggantikan Kakashi-sensei sebagai hokage yang baru sekaligus hari pertunangannya dengan adik Neji, hari ini juga perayaan 7 tahun berakhirnya perang, hari tepat dimana Kaguya disegel kembali, Hari dimana semua Shinobi membuka mata setelah berada dalam Mugen Tsukiyomi,Hari dimana perdamaian tercipta dan hari dimana.. aku kehilanganmu.." air mata meluncur dengan sukses dari mata Sasuke setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, tanganya menyentuh dan mengusap pelan nisan tersebut seolah itu adalah kepala gadisnya. Terbayang jelas dalam pikirannya tentang hari-hari yang dilewatinya dengan dia dulu.. saat dia mengganggu ketenangannya, saat dia memeluk dan menenangkan jiwanya ketika kutukan Orochimaru menyiksanya, saat dia dengan setia menjaganya di rumah sakit, saat dia menunggu dan menghalangi niatnya meninggalkan desa saat dia datang untuk menyelamatkan nya dari kegelapan, saat ia menerima kembali dirinya yang bahkan hampir membunuhnya.. dan saat ia akhirnya menutup mata di pangkuannya.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama ,Sai dan juga Ino bilang akan mengunjungi mu setelah acara selesai. Kau tau.. semua sangat merindukan ocehan dan tangisan mu.. termasuk aku.. suatu saat aku akan segera menyusul dan menemuimu, karena itu.. tunggulah hingga aku datang, setelah itu kita akan bersama dan bahagia selamanya.. ya?." Dikecupnya singkat batu nisan tersebut, kemudian Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Beberapa meter ia melangkah, angin berhembus dan menerbangkan sekelopak bunga Sakura mekar yang begitu indah dan mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Diambilnya bunga tersebut, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum pada tempat ia berada tadi

"Sabar yah, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama."

FIN


End file.
